Chère Lueur du Jour
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Dear Daylight" de Seynee : Il veut l'épouser un jour. RyūChizu OS


_Auteur : Seynee_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Chère lueur du jour**

_Vivons cette vie comme des rêveurs_

* * *

Il veut l'épouser un jour.

Ryū a pris cela pour le fantasme stupide d'un mini-lui à dix ans, un matin de premier Janvier alors qu'ils sont tous les deux assis sur son porche. Le souvenir refait lentement surface dans son esprit comme une ombre arrivant au compte-goutte, et une partie de lui s'en retrouve un peu perturbée. C'est toujours la chose la plus stupide à laquelle il ait jamais pensé, même à ce jour –en partie parce que les garçons ne sont pas censés penser au mariage (pas maintenant, pas comme lui le fait) et surtout parce que la fille concernée est jusqu'aux genoux dans l'ignorance et les problèmes des autres.

« J'espère que cette année sera bonne, » dit maintenant Chizuru, ses doigts agrippant le petit pain à la viande qu'ils avaient acheté au combiné il y a dix minutes. « Ce serait vraiment super si quelque chose de vraiment gentil pouvait se passer entre, eh bien, Kazehaya et Sawako-chan » Se retournant, elle lui offrit un sourire. « Je sais, je sais. Tu m'as dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Il hausse les épaules. « Je comprends. »

Elle hoche la tête. « Bien sûr ! » Dit-elle joyeusement. « Tu es le meilleur ami de Kazehaya, après tout. Il va bien traiter Sawako-chan, hein ? Parce que sinon, je… »

Un feu d'artifice débuta dans le ciel, son coup de tonnerre l'interrompant et les surprenant tous les deux. Un autre feu d'artifice suivit rapidement dans la forme d'une fleur rouge, ses pétales s'écartant avant de disparaître en moins d'une seconde. Chizuru lâche son petit pain de surprise, trop fascinée par le spectacle pyrotechnique pour remarquer, et puis éclate de rire.

« Regarde, Ryū ! _Regarde_ ! »

Cela dura quelques minutes, couleurs vives après couleurs vives s'affrontant, faisant ami-ami avec minuit. Le dernier feu d'artifice s'élève en une lente ligne droite avant de brusquement éclater en une grosse explosion de lumières tamisées dorées et Chizuru soupire de contentement tandis qu'en une dernière explosion le ciel est fleuri de lumières qui se dissolvent dans son noir d'encre.

Quand c'est fini elle se tourne vers lui, l'excitation pure et simple relevant les coins de ses lèvres. Certains de ses cheveux sont bouclés à la naissance de ses épaules, effleurant la peau à cet endroit de son cou. Il y a quelque chose de brillant dans ses yeux qui allument comme la lueur du jour en lui, tout d'abord s'allumant au fond de son ventre avant de l'embrasser d'une chaleur qui apaise et capture son souffle. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il sent chacun de ses muscles et des fibres de son corps tirer pour former une envie si forte et si exceptionnelle qu'il se doit, paniqué, de détourner le regard –et de ravaler vite-fait les mots qui se sont formés sur le bout de sa langue.

« Ryū ? » Le sourire de Chizuru a été remplacé par un léger froncement de sourcil. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, » lâche-t-il. « Non. Tout va bien. Juste je … »

« Tu ? »

Il y a de l'inquiétude dans sa voix et il s'en veut terriblement pour ça. « J'espère que cette année sera bonne, aussi, » dit-il doucement, « j'espère que cette année sera bonne pour nous deux. »

Elle sourit, loupant totalement la portée de ses mots. « Je l'espère aussi ! »

Son rire est calme. « Alors c'est bon, » déclare-t-il, parce que ça l'est, et plus encore, c'est OK. Ce qui est important pour lui c'est Chizuru et elle est là et elle le sera pour très très longtemps et il n'a pas besoin d'accélérer les choses.

Durant la nuit, la tête de Chizuru glisse sur son épaule à lui, un léger poids qui est avec surprise plaisant et étrangement rassurant. Au milieu de cette chaleur électrique et ces pages de mémoire attendant d'être remplies, ce qui traverse l'esprit de Ryū est une délicieuse pensée tentante qui se cale au fond de sa tête et refuse d'en être délogée :

Il lui dira cette année. Vraiment. Et puis il sera un peu plus proche de son rêve.

**FIN**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : PARCE QUE JE PEUX. Keely, qu'est-ce que tu es super, j'espère que tu as aimé ! A tous les autres, merci de me lire ( :**

**Note de la traductrice : C'est la première fois que je traduis une scène de feux d'artifice, alors soyez indulgents (la fic "Feux d'Artifice" n'a pas de rapport direct avec la description du spectacle pyrotechnique *_*) et j'aimerais faire un grand coucou et un gros câlin à noyau d'olive pour me suivre et toujours me faire sourire de par ses reviews^^ Peut-être qu'un jour tu t'inscriras sur et je pourrais voir ton talent à l'oeuvre. Et un mug de chocolat chaud pour Tigrou19 car je n'ai plus de Toshokan Sensou dans ma hotte à t'offrir. Bonne lecture à tous !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
